


限时停靠

by Yumenokawa



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenokawa/pseuds/Yumenokawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个失去金属控制能力的老万<br/>狗血梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	限时停靠

他们分手的地方还是在初遇时的那条繁华街道上。

他把车停在马路边，等着他开口说出那最后几个字。

“Erik。”

“恩。”

“Erik。”

“是。”

“以后，总有一个人代替我喊你的名字一辈子吧。”

“或许。”

“那么，祝你幸福。”

“好。”

他点头，却丧失了理智一般，把右座上的人摁进怀中，拼命地吻他。舌尖缠绕迟迟不肯分开。

“最后一次了。”他停下来，喘息着说道。

即时从今天开始你我形同陌路，也绝不后悔。

 

※※※

不知是多了多久，他再经过那条街道的时候，还会在街边的24小时便利店里买同一个牌子的饮料，不好喝，却喝得一滴不剩。

他想把易拉罐扔进街边的垃圾桶，每次都以失败告终。

“爸爸，你真笨。”身后传来抱怨的声音。

“Pietro？”

说话的人走到垃圾桶旁捡起易拉罐扔了进去。

 

※※※

被称之为时光的那道门被硬生生地打开，回忆如洪荒奔涌而来。

阳光刺得睁不开眼，就在那天的一片绚烂之中，有人面带微笑着来到他的身侧，那人坐在轮椅上，有些拘谨地弯下腰，帮他捡起易拉罐塞进垃圾桶。

“你需要再抬高十度，才能扔进去。”

“下次我会试试。”

 

“爸爸，回去了。”Pietro跑到前方很远的地方，正朝他挥手。

他收回视线，露出一丝苦涩的笑容，却仍然坚定地朝Pietro走去。

 

Charles，你活在我的过去和现在，却唯独不存在于只属于我们两人的将来里。


End file.
